This invention relates to an improved water dispenser provided with a synchronous water supply valve to control the simultaneous flow of water into and from the dispenser. In operation, the water, which is supplied from a water source, enters the dispenser through an inlet means and is fed to a container where it descends through a water purification tank and an ultraviolet tank which purifies and sterilizes it. The water then returns through a two way valve of the synchronous valve system to supply, upon demand, cold or hot water, the cold water flowing directly from outlet. If hot water is desired, by appropriate positioning of the two way valve water is directed to a heating tank to heat and supply water through the water outlet.
Conventional water dispensers, as is widely known, are usually filled manually. This is inconvenient, and when there is insufficient water in the system the heater may be damaged. In addition, conventional water dispensers have several valves to control the flow supply of cold or hot water. This results in a waste of valuable material. Furthermore, conventional water dispensers lack the filtering and ultraviolet sterilization means of the present invention, and the water provided by them is, therefore, less sanitary.
Having reviewed the above-mentioned defects in conventional water dispensers, the inventor discloses below the improvements in a water dispenser which comprises his invention.